Controlled Rage
by Link Underground
Summary: Gendo changed Shinji at birth. Now Shinji is back to face the angels for his father. How will Shinji's new transformations affect the outcome of the battle for Tokyo-3. Mild language, violence, and other things.
1. The Birth of a Hero

Information – This is my first attempt at an Evangelion fic. Some events will change, and the battles will be completely different. And by different, I mean they should, and will be a lot more viscous and bloodier. This first chapter will show one event that has changed the series as well as the first angel battle. If it's a little confusing, I'm sorry, it should clear up in later chapters. "Talking!" 'Thinking!' /Angel thinking or talking!/  
  
~ Let's Start the story ~  
  
Gendo Ikari stared at his son for a few minutes. Yui had just disappeared inside Unit 01 a few days ago. Gendo was saddened about this unfortunate misinterpretation of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Shinji suddenly walked up to his father with a small bug in his hand.  
"Look what I found daddy," he said smiling at the man. Gendo smiled back at his son.  
"That's very interesting Shinji. Now go play for a few more minutes. We have to go see the good doctor in a few minutes," he said. Shinji nodded before he started to walk away. After a few more minutes, Gendo walked over a picked up the small boy. Shinji just smiled at the man before he quickly fell asleep. Gendo set Shinji down inside the car and then hopped into the drivers side seat as well. After a quick drive to the Geofront, Gendo picked up Shinji and brought him to the office of Naoko Akagi. The purple haired doctor looked up at Gendo and his son Shinji.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him, fear in her voice.  
"It will help for when the time comes. The tests of humanity will destroy us unless we are ready. Shinji will be the one to pass these tests. We have to do it," he said looking at his son with slight sadness.  
"It will turn him into a violent maniac! No one would be able to control him!" she screamed looking at Gendo.  
"That is why we will send him away for training. I will be sad to see him go, but we have to do this," he said setting Shinji in a giant chair. The boy started to wake up and then smiled at his father.  
"The doctor has to do a test on you Shinji. Hold still," he said strapping Shinji down inside the machine. Shinji just continued to smile.  
'Daddy would never do anything to hurt me,' he thought happily. Gendo stepped back and gave another smile to his son; Shinji smiled back.  
"Do it," he said turning back to Naoko. She activated the machine and almost puked as the small boy in front of her screamed in agony and his body began to convulse viciously.  
"The only way to be calm is to get strong and fight. The only way to calm your nerves is to fight an opponent. The opponents that will appear in 2015 are the ones who killed you mother. Remember my words and train hard to kill those evils," he said before motioning for the doctor to cut the machine. He walked forward and released his son. The boy looked up with dead eyes. Suddenly his entire face contorted into pure rage. His fist flew up into Gendo's face knocking the man solidly on his ass. The boy started to scream again and then he passed out. Gendo slowly rose up off the ground trying to nurse his broken nose back to health. Naoko ran forward to help him but he shrugged her off.  
"Send Shinji to as many dojos and schools as possible until 2015. He will be brought back to NERV when the third angel arrives," he said before walking out of the room. Naoko looked at the small boy in front of her.  
"Welcome to the real world hero," she said silently.  
  
~ The day of the third angel, Sachiel ~  
  
Shinji listened to the recording for the hundredth time before finally slamming the phone down on the hook and breaking it.  
"I shouldn't have fucking come here," he yelled punching the machine; it quickly cracking open and spilled change at his feet. He ran a hand threw his blood red hair as he looked back at the picture of a beautiful woman. The writing on it told him she would meet him as well as pointing out the cleavage. He quickly pocketed the picture before looking up. He found a girl with sky blue hair in a school uniform staring at him. Suddenly a small tremor rocked the area around him. He looked back over at the girl but found her gone.  
"Great, now I'm seeing things," he said turning to find himself face to foot with a huge creature. It suddenly attacked the small jets around him; he threw his hands up in front of his face. When he wasn't blasted by shrapnel he looked up to find a blue sedan with the door open.  
"Your Shinji right?" she asked. He nodded and she motioned for him to jump in. As they started to take off the angel took a step flipping the car. Before it could step on them, a huge purple being appeared and smacked it away. It looked down and carefully flipped the car.  
"This one is on our side, isn't it?" asked Shinji.  
"Yep, Thanks!" she yelled. The monster seemed to nod before rising up off the ground. When it finally took a defensive stance, Shinji grimaced.  
"It won't win," he said sitting down in the car.  
"What?!" questioned Misato.  
"The robot is favoring the left the side. Meaning the right is weak or injured. If that thing notices that, it will target the weak side and blast by its defenses. The pilot of that thing is green," he said his eyes losing their life and turning to a dead look. Misato looked in the rearview mirror to find the purple behemoth landing on the ground. It didn't rise again; and then quickly shrunk down into the ground. She looked down at Shinji to see him flexing his hand into a fist over and over again. After a few more minutes they found themselves face to face with Ritsuko Akagi.  
"I wasn't even lost yet!" yelled Misato throwing the doctor a death glare.  
"He's trying to make Rei go out in unit one again. I'm trying to stop that by getting Shinji there faster," she said throwing the boy a strange look.  
"What is it Naoko?" asked Shinji.  
"Sorry, she's dead. I'm her daughter, Ritsuko. Did you take your suppressants today?" she asked. Shinji shook his no. Ritsuko paled slightly.  
"No wonder he doesn't want you," she said. They quickly made their way down to the cages where Gendo was checking on a blue haired girl. When they entered Gendo looked up at his son.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"What, newbie here couldn't handle it?" he sneered his face falling into a scary grin.  
"No, she could not. Will you please..."  
"I don't know. What could possibly..." he suddenly grabbed his head. A small bracelet on his wrist began to glow menacingly.  
/Your opponent is outside. The only way to face him is to pilot/ a voice screamed in his head. Shinji quickly rose off the ground, climbed into the plug, and sat down. Gendo smirked and placed the small remote back in his pocket.  
"Start the warm up procedures. Shinji is now ready," he said before walking with Rei and doctors out of the room. Everyone gathered on the bridge and watched as Eva 01 slowly made it's way to the catapult.  
"Eva launch!" Misato screamed. Shinji felt g's press upon his body as he and the Eva rocketed to the surface. When the pressure ceased, he looked forward and found the angel in front of him.  
"Concentrate on the concept of walking. Eva will follow your commands," said Ritsuko. Shinji thought about walking and the Eva took a shaky step forward.  
/Who are you?/ a voice screamed through his head.  
/Shinji Ikari/ he responded. However he had quit thinking about walking so the Eva fell face first to the ground.  
/You are as weak as the other one/ said the voice before walking over and picking him up by his face. The angel grabbed his arm and finally broke it. Shinji yelped in pain and grabbed his arm. He looked back up just in time to see and feel the angel throw him into the air and then kick the Eva across the city. Shinji stopped himself from falling all the way to the ground he looked down to find a small girl just below his line of vision. She looked up at the beast in fear, not even moving a muscle. Shinji could feel the angel coming towards him. He quickly grabbed the girl in his hand and rose up off the ground. He ran as fast as he could in one direction.  
/You will not escape!/ yelled the voice. He suddenly felt a burning sensation on his lower back. He turned his head to see that the angel had slammed some sort of ramming device threw his back. He looked down to find the other side sticking out of his stomach. He whaled in pain before finally finding a place to set the girl down. He then quickly turned on the angel only to be grabbed up into the air by his head again. The ramming device suddenly started to pound into his skull. He grabbed the area where it was pounding into his eye trying to cover it. He then felt it exploded through his head and slam him into a building behind him. He just laid there staring at the ground as blood exploded out from his head on both sides. He looked over with his one good eye and saw the small girl lying there, half under a pile of debris. His eyes widened before he started to tear up in disgust. He quickly looked up again as he felt a heart beat.  
"Unit 01 has reactivated itself!" Aoba yelled. Everyone stopped talking as they heard a inhuman scream over the radio. Unit 01 suddenly jumped up into the air and landed on the angel's chest. Eva rose its fist up into the air and brought it down on the head of the angel. It screamed in protest and tried to grab him. Shinji forced the Eva to jump back. The jaw suddenly cracked open and the Eva growled.  
"Berserker," said Ritsuko in astonishment. The Eva suddenly ran forward screaming. Sachiel responded by thrwoing a fist at the Eva. It dodged it just in time and performed an uppercut to the creature. Sachiel went flying over to another part of the city. Eva 01 ran after it and ran into an AT field. The angel suddenly dropped the AT field and blasted Eva with everything it had. Eva shrugged off the hit and came forward. Sachiel charged up his ramming devices and launched both of them at Eva. They both hit their mark and stabbed threw its collar area on both sides of the neck. Blood began to exploded out from under the energy bars that held him in place.  
/Got you/ he sneered. Eva just grabbed his arms and snapped them blood exploding out from were the bones ripped the flesh. The energy quickly cut out and Sachiel fell back. Eva hopped onto his belly and started to pound on the red jewel in his chest.  
/I didn't want to do this!/ he yelled before hopping up on Shinji and the Eva and self-destructing. Everyone gasped before they saw the Eva walk out of the fire. It suddenly slumped over and fell to the ground. Suddenly alarms began to scream from every single port.  
"Shinji is bleeding heavily into the plug. Shit! Rescue teams get out there now!" yelled Ritsuko. The screen inside the cockpit came on at that time. Shinji was passed out inside the plug with blood leaking out of his mouth, nose, eyes, and three holes located around his body. Maya puked a few times before they finally closed out the picture and told the crews to hurry.  
  
~ Gendo's Office ~  
  
Ritsuko looked at the man she was currently sleeping with. He seemed to be looking over the report on Shinji and Rei's injuries.  
"I don't understand how Shinji incurred some of the damage Eva did. It was even weirder when the injuries vanished," she said looking at him.  
"Your mother and I put Shinji in the machine," he said as he set the reports down.  
"My god! Are you insane! You injected his ass with angel DNA! That shit would turn him into an insane idiot that loves to kill!" she yelled.  
"As well as putting a small chip in his mind that allows me to control that vicious temper. This little remote bends him to my will. He will continue to listen or die from the inside out," he said setting the remote down on the desk.  
"Not mindless. Those suppressants calm him. However, when he gets around or in LCL, they wear off. However, when they do he only remembers one thing, kill the opponents that kill his mother," he said smiling at the ugly memory of that day many years ago.  
"Wouldn't that be Eva or you?" she asked.  
"Nope. I told him that the angels killed Yui. So he will fight them, even if it means sacrificing his own life," said Gendo smiling at his handy work.  
"How does that explain the injuries?" she asked.  
"The blood and chip give him the ability to communicate with Eva and the angels. During that fight, he could hear what the angel was saying and thinking. He is practically a psychotic male version of Rei. The injuries disappeared because the angel DNA in him gave him the ability to regenerate and repair his body. Given enough time, he could probably heal others as well," he said smirking again.  
"What would happen if the chip was damaged or taken out?" she asked.  
"If he didn't have enough control over his own mind, he would kill everything that moved"  
"Why?"  
"His programming would backfire. Everything would be his opponent," he said.  
"You know your playing God," she said walking over and setting another report on his desk.  
"Yes, and I couldn't be happier," he said taking the papers from her.  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
Shinji slowly rose from his bed and looked around. He quickly pulled everything out of his skin and walked out the door. He looked out the window and stared at the city. Suddenly, he heard and felt the presence of the first child.  
/Hello, Rei/ he said smiling.  
/How can you do this? How do you know my name?/ she asked her eyes sliding over to the boy as she rolled by.  
/Ritsuko mentioned your name earlier. I don't know how I'm able to do this/ he said giving her a smile.  
/It is nice to meet you third child/ she said.  
/Feeling better?/ he asked.  
/Yes I am/ she responded.  
/That's good. See you later/ he said waving and then turning back to look out the window. He flexed every muscle in his body and found the sore spots.  
'Fucking angel,' he though before walking back to his room and putting on his clothes. He was about to walk out when Gendo appeared at his door. They stared at each other for a few minutes.  
"What?!" yelled Shinji.  
"You are going to accompany Rei to her apartment. Pick up her things, and report to Misato's apartment. That is where you will be living," he said.  
"Yeah," he quickly replied sarcastically. Shinji then tried to leave but Gendo stepped into his path.  
"What now?!" he yelled his hands balling up in fists.  
"Take this," he said handing Shinji a few pills. Shinji quickly took them and then looked up at his father. Soon his eyes dropped a little and he looked around.  
"I am to go to Rei's, help move her out, and then we are to proceed to Captain Katsuragi's. Is that all you wish for Commander Ikari?" he questioned his eyes giving a very dead look to his father.  
"Yes, work on controlling that anger problem of yours," he said.  
"Yes sir," he replied weakly before walking out the door. He looked up to find Rei waiting for him outside the door, fully dressed. He nodded to Rei and she followed him towards her apartment.  
/Ikari, why are you so calm now?/ she asked.  
/I... My name is Shinji, not Ikari/ he said.  
/Shinji, you have yet to answer my question/ she responded.  
/I was given a suppressant/ he responded in a monologue voice, just like hers.  
/What is a suppressant?/ she asked.  
/It calms me down so I won't attack everything I see/ he said.  
/Why would you do that?/ she asked.  
/Commander Ikari turned me into a mindless beserker for his own needs. In the end we're both just puppets for his pleasure/ he said.  
/Why would you say something like that?/ she asked.  
/Cause he has a small remote that controls me. I think you saw it used earlier/ he responded.  
/Why am I puppet?/ she asked.  
/Cause he has almost the same thing running through your mind. He controls your actions/ he said. Rei thought on that for a moment.  
/ I guess you are correct/ she said before going up the flight of stairs to her apartment. They quickly packed her things and walked to Misato's apartment. They rang the doorbell and Misato quickly answered.  
"I'm home," said Shinji in a low voice.  
"Welcome home, both of you," she said before stepping aside to let them in. Shinji smiled, while Rei just slowly stepped inside. When they stepped inside the door, they were assaulted by a place that could be nicknamed the pit. Rei looked around like this was second nature, while Shinji just stared at the mess in shock.  
"You guys are just in time. I just got done fixing dinner," she said. Rei and Shinji simply nodded and walked towards her kitchen. They quickly sat down and ate the disgusting meal. After a few minutes of dividing the chores, Misato recommended a bath for Shinji and Rei afterwards. Shinji just nodded his head and stripped off his shirt. Misato and Rei both gasped in shock. Shinji's body was covered in muscles.  
"What is it?" he asked calmly.  
"Oh, um nothing," said Misato. Shinji just shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom. The peguin coming out threw him for a loop though. He ended up running out of the bathroom in just his boxers.  
"What is it?" asked Misato.  
"There's a peguin in the bathroom," he said. That was when Pen Pen walked by. He jumped up into Rei's lap and sat there staring at Shinji. Rei didn't even let it bother her as she continued to stare at Shinji.  
"That's your other roommate," Misato said before laughing at him. Shinji just shrugged again and started to take his bath.  
/Shinji, are you about done?/ asked Rei.  
/Almost/ he responded before rising up out of the bath. He quickly dried and put on a fighting gi. He then let Rei into the bathroom and walked out into the living room. He moved the couch and began to do a few katas. After he finished, he moved the couch back to where it was and looked up at Misato.  
"Which one is my room?" he asked. She pointed to a room just inside the hallway. He quickly nodded and went to bed.  
/Good night Shinji/ Rei suddenly said.  
/Good night Rei/ he responded.  
  
~ End of First Chapter ~  
  
I hope this story didn't piss off some of you. The suppressants and other things with Shinji will be explained better in later chapters. Sorry again if it's hard to understand. If you have any helpful ideas, go ahead and give them. 


	2. School and Shamshel's Attack

Info – This is the second chapter. Shinji will be explained a lot in the upcoming chapters through flashbacks, Gendo, and himself. In terms of pairings... I really don't know what will happen. Sorry!  
  
Thanks for the Reviews  
  
~ Start Second Chapter ~  
  
Shinji was barely paying attention as he made breakfast for the entire household. Section 2 had already dropped by and forced him into taking the suppressants. He really hated taking them, because he would be under further control by his father. He still remembered the day that he had refused to leave.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Young Chibi Shinji was staring at his wall. His father had told him to pack, but he refused. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to feel the anger he felt. He didn't want to feel satisfaction after destroying something. He began to tear up as he remembered feeling happy after he hit his father. Suddenly, his Gendo walked into the room with Section 2 people behind him.  
"Shinji, it's time to go," said Gendo staring at his son.  
"I don't want to go," he responded. He was suddenly knocked out. When he slowly woke up, he was chained to the wall by his wrists, ankles, and neck. He watched in fear as his father walked forward.  
"You will leave, or you will hurt until you leave," he said grabbing a cattle prod.  
"Please dad! I don't want to go," he said before yelling out in pain as Gendo pressed the shocking device onto his skin. He suddenly forced open the young boys mouth and threw pills down his throat.  
"You will go and study. You will go and train hard. Do you understand me?" he asked.  
"Yes sir. I understand," he said as tears poured from his dead eyes.  
  
~FLASHBACK OVER ~  
  
"I don't believe the commander would do that," said a small voice from behind him.  
"Believe Rei. I'm not here to lie to you," he responded as he finished the eggs. He placed a fruit salad in front of the girl.  
"What is this?" she asked.  
"Your a vegetarian, I didn't know if you ate eggs or not," he said sitting down to eat his breakfast. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Misato slowly walked out of her room rubbing her stomach. Shinji quickly moved out of her way and she walked by. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and drained it. She then yelled out and burped.  
"What a way to start the morning!" she called out.  
"What's wrong with some water or milk?" asked Shinji. Misato just snorted and walked towards the bathroom.  
"Make sure to get to school," she said before closing the door. Rei and Shinji quickly finished eating, grabbed their bags, and walked out the door.  
"Why do you wear the bandages when your wounds are healed?" he asked.  
"To keep up appearances," she responded.  
"That's stupid," he said before he looked down at the ground. The rest of the walk was made in silence. When they finally made it to the school the warning bell was starting to ring. They ran the rest of the way to their class and quickly sat down as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and the class rep stood up.  
"Stand, Bow, Sit," she said performing the actions herself. The teacher quickly began to spout off about the second impact. Shinji smiled to himself and then started to talk.  
/Hey Rei, is he always this boring?/ questioned Shinji looking over at her. Her head quickly spun around and her eyes pierced his own.  
/Yes/ she said before turning again.  
/Are you going to talk to me or should I stop?/ he asked. There was a long pause, and a small beep at his computer alerted him to an instant message.  
~Are you the pilot Y/N~ it questioned. He looked around and found two girls looking at him. They quickly giggled and one of them started to type again.  
~Are you?~ came across the screen again. Shinji thought for a moment and then figured it couldn't hurt.  
~Yes~ he typed in. Suddenly the entire class surrounded him. Questions began to fly left and right. Shinji tried to answer to the best of his ability and the class soon seemed satisfied and everyone left for lunch. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that four people didn't crowd around him like the others. One was the rep, Rei, a jock, and a computer nerd. He slowly made his way towards the lunchroom before someone grabbed him.  
"Accompany me outside," said the boy before pulling Shinji along with him. When they were outside, the boy and Shinji stared each other down.  
"What do you want?" asked Shinji.  
"My sister was hurt when ya took your stupid robot out!" he yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Shinji. Suddenly a fist connected with his jaw. The other boy pulled the jock back, but then stopped when he noticed that Shinji hadn't hit the ground. In fact it had only turned his head slightly.  
"Are you about done?" questioned Shinji spitting some blood out on the ground.  
"No!" he yelled going in for another hit. Shinji's eyes suddenly lost their lifelike qualities and he ducked the hit, grabbed Toji's arm, and twisted it behind his back. Toji wailed in pain and started to cuss at Shinji.  
"She would've been fine if you hadn't gone stomping around in the city!" yelled Toji. Shinji's eyes suddenly grew with realization. He let Toji's arm go and started to back up.  
"I tried to save her. I tried to save her," he suddenly grabbed his head and dropped to the ground. He began to convulse on the ground. He screamed in pain grabbing the attention of everyone passing by.  
"Please not again!" he yelled tears screaming down his cheeks. Rei ran up to him and tried to reach him through the angel connection.  
/Shinji?/ she questioned. He didn't respond, he just kept convulsing and screaming in pain. She finally pulled out her cell phone and called the commander.  
"Commander, Shinji is has gone into some kind of arrest," she spoke into the phone.  
"Rei get everyone away from him now!" screamed Gendo.  
"Yes sir," she said. "Everyone, back up! NERV orders," she said. Everyone did as told and suddenly the commander of NERV walked up to the boy.  
"Get the doctor," he said turning towards Section 2 agents. Suddenly, a fist flew up into his face. There was a loud crack and everyone looked at Shinji. His face was contorted into pure rage. He quickly hopped up and looked at his father. He started to laugh insanely as he stepped forward dangerously.  
"Shinji! I am not your enemy!" yelled Gendo pulling the remote out of his pocket and hitting the button. The bracelet on his wrist started to glow just as before. Shinji grabbed his head and howled in pain again. Ritsuko ran up and plugged a needle into his arm. He suddenly fell to the ground limp.  
"Let's get him back to the lab," said Gendo walking away. A Section 2 guard picked up his limp form and walked to a car. He threw the boy in and then climbed in himself. Rei followed Gendo and then everyone was gone. The students continued to stare in shock.  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Toji.  
"I don't know. Come on, I bet I can find out," he said grabbing Toji.  
  
~ Gendo's Office ~  
  
Ritsuko slowly stepped forward. She watched Gendo for any sign of annoyance, and finally got enough courage to start asking questions.  
"What happened with the third today?" she asked.  
"Somehow his programming backfired. I'm still looking into it," he said watching the screen in front of him.  
"Ah ha!" he said loudly.  
"What?" asked Ritsuko stepping around his desk and looking at the screen herself.  
"He was doing as I programmed, but something about this boys sister pulled back some of the battle. Shinji had tried to save, but failed and now the young girl is the hospital. The programming back fired because he was told to kill his enemy, but was taught to save every human life possible. The programs began to fight each other for dominance and ended up putting Shinji in he's ultimate uncontrolled state. He acted how he will if the chip ever becomes damaged," said Gendo.  
"If we hadn't stopped him, what would have happened?" she asked.  
"We would be explaining why a pilot attacked and killed everyone within the school perimeter," he said calmly.  
"What's going to happen to the third?" she asked.  
"I already put him back in the machine, he should come out reprogrammed," said Gendo.  
"You have everything taken care of," she said.  
"Of course," he responded.  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
Shinji slowly opened his eyes and found Rei sitting next to his bed. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.  
/Good morning Shinji/ she said.  
/Good morning Rei/ he responded slowly getting up out of the bed. He reached over and grabbed his clothes. He quickly dressed and started to walk out the door.  
"What are you doing Shinji?" she asked.  
"Leaving," he responded. She quickly followed him out and watched over him as he checked out. They walked out to the parking lot and found Misato waiting for them. They quickly drove back to the house, ate dinner and relaxed the rest of the day. Shinji went out just before it was time for bed. He walked to the park and started to do katas. He felt a presence coming towards him so he stopped and watched as Rei walked over to him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"A workout," he responded, starting it again.  
"Do you think you could teach me?" she asked. He nodded and started to show her basic moves. By the time they finished, both of them had worked up a good sweat. They quickly headed home, and just as they reached the door Rei suddenly stopped. Shinji was about to ask what was wrong when he felt it.  
"Tomorrow," he said. Rei nodded her head and they walked inside the house and went to bed.  
  
~ School ~  
  
Toji walked over to Kensuke and found the boy about to collapse. He quickly slapped his head and Kensuke quickly rose his head up from the desk.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Find anything?" Toji asked.  
"Hell no! I hacked all night and found out more about NERV, angels, and Eva then I did about him. He's the best-guarded secret there. The best I found is that he's the son of Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV," he responded slamming his desk.  
"Damn man! I thought you said you were the best," Toji said.  
"I am, they got some hell of good programs down there," he said watching Shinji and Rei walk into the room. They both sat down at their desks and started doing their own thing. Shinji started to listen to his SDAT player, while Rei stared out the window. Half way through the lecture both of them stood up and started to walk out of the room. Suddenly, the angel sirens began to sound out across the landscape and the students started to run for the shelter. Kensuke tried to see the battle threw his camera but they were blocking all news crews again.  
"Damn, hey I gotta talk to you," said Kensuke.  
"Hey class rep, we gotta use the bathroom," yelled Toji.  
"You should have gone before we came here," responded Hikari. The boys just quickly left for the bathroom when Kensuke grabbed Toji and they left the shelter.  
"I thought you said we gotta talk," said Toji.  
"I lied," he said smiling.  
  
~ Geofront ~  
  
Shinji sat inside his cockpit and waited for it to fill with LCL. The orange blood tasting liquid soon filled the plug and Shinji found himself being moved towards the catapult. He felt himself stop and then he started to rocket towards the surface.  
"Oh there it is!" yelled Kensuke when he saw the giant bug like creature floating above the ground in the city. Suddenly, a big box shot out of the surface. It opened up and showed the giant behemoth that was Unit 01.  
"Are you ready Shinji?" came Misato's voice over the com.  
"Yes ma'am," he responded his eyes losing their life yet again. He quickly willed the Eva to spin around the catapult and fire a round into the angel.  
/Was that suppose to hurt?/ asked Shamshel as tentacles came out of the smoke and whipped around Unit 01. Shinji willed it to back flip out of the way when he felt something wrap around his leg. It pulled him up into the air and held him there. He looked down and found that the angel was growing more tentacles. They all fired up and him and held him the air by his ankles, wrists, and neck. He tried to scream but found the tentacle only tightened around his neck. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. He started to see blotches of black in his vision when the angel threw him into the mountain near Tokyo-3. He did not rise but slowly slid his eyes down to the ground. In between his pointer and middle finger sat Toji and Kensuke, fear in their faces.  
"Misato, we have a problem," said Shinji in wheezing breaths. A few profiles suddenly shot up in front of Misato and the rest of the bridge crew.  
"Those are Shinji's class mates!" screamed Misato.  
"Why aren't they in their shelters?" questioned Ritsuko.  
"Why doesn't he fight the damn thing?" questioned Toji.  
"It's cause we're here. He can't fight because we're in the way!" yelled Kensuke. That was when the angel resumed its attack. Shinji grabbed the tentacles and held them in his hand. They began to burn through and Shinji grimaced in pain.  
"Hold Eva on current orders and..." she was cut off when Shinji screamed. They all looked at the outside view of the battle and found two tentacles stabbed through his stomach, while the last one wrapped around his neck again, only this time they began to burn like the ones he was holding. Shinji quickly ejected the plug and opened it.  
"GET IN!" he managed to scream. Toji and Kensuke quickly hopped into the plug and started to complain about water. They quickly shut up when the screen came back online and they saw a burn mark appearing on Shinji's neck. Shinji then willed the Eva to kick at the angel; as it flew away, it cut the umbilical cable. A timer appeared in the corner of his HUD display. Shinji didn't waste any time and quickly jumped at the angel.  
/I'm going to kill you!/ he yelled through his mind.  
/I'd like to see you try/ replied the angel as he flew towards Shinji. The shoulder armor opened up and his progressive knife appeared. Shinji quickly grabbed it and ran towards Shamshel. It slammed his knife into the core and started to pull upwards. Shamshel screamed in pain, but then picked up Shinji and threw him away. Shinji landed and then flipped back up. He ran at Shamshel and jumped at it. Before Shamshel could react, he had kicked the knife deeper into Shamshel's core. The angel screamed for the last time and then fell to the ground. Shinji took a deep breath and then turned to look behind him.  
"Hi," he said before passing out, the Eva following him and falling to the ground. Toji and Kensuke stared at his form until rescue crews came and took them out of the plug. Shinji had woken up on the way to the hospital and asked to be brought back to the cage. He stood in front of Eva-01 for a few minutes before he tried to make contact.  
/I know you're in there. I can feel you in there mother/ he said. No answer came, and so he began to leave.  
/You'll talk to me when you're ready, I know/ he said before walking out.  
  
There's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. The Secret of Shinji and Ramiel's Attack

Info – This is the Third Chapter and I really hope you are all enjoying this story. This Chapter should have the 5th Angel battle as well as Shinji becoming friendlier to the people around him. So hope you enjoy it!  
  
Reviewers – Please Review more! PLEASE!!! And a big shout out to those that have!  
  
/Angel talk/, "Talk", 'Thinking', {Eva talk}  
  
~ On to the Third Chapter ~  
  
Shinji slowly made his way towards school. His first day back since Shamshel attacked. Shinji started to look at the sky with a vacant expression.  
/What is wrong Shinji?/ asked Rei. /I'm just not looking forward to going back. I think I probably scared a lot of people last time/ he said still looking up at the sky. Rei didn't say anything more, but he suddenly received a feeling of pity from her. "Don't do that! I don't need any pity!" he yelled turning his head to look her in the eyes. Rei gave a slight smile and nodded her head. Shinji just smiled back and then started to stare at the blue sky above. When they arrived at the school, Toji and Kensuke were waiting for them. "What now?" asked Shinji starring Toji down. Toji, surprising Shinji, didn't back down. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before," he said bowing. Shinji smiled and clapped Toji on the back. "Hey as long as you can consider me a friend, I accept your apology," said Shinji. Then all three boys started to talk about random things that had no basis on the current war. Rei tuned out and headed into the building for class.  
  
~Office of Commander Ikari~  
  
Ritsuko walked forward with a folder as usual. She handed it to Gendo and took a quick look before smiling. He started to laugh a little before he controlled his laughter and looked at Ritsuko.  
"So they are ready to move Adam here. About time," he said smiling up at the blonde bombshell.  
"What are you going to do with the embryo?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he replied bringing his hands in front of his face for his Commander pose.  
"What do you mean nothing?" asked Ritsuko.  
"This Adam that they are delivering is actually a fake. If you look at the Magi radar through my office, you will notice two type blue patterns at all times," he said from behind his fists.  
"Two? I though Rei was the only one?"  
"Rei is cloned from Lilith and Yui, but Shinji was injected with angel blood from the father of humanity, Adam," said Gendo.  
"Shinji is Adam! Isn't it dangerous to let him sync with Unit 01?" she squealed.  
"Not necessarily. Both Shinji and Rei have enough human DNA to keep them both from starting Third Impact early, however if Shinji were to move towards a more Angel like DNA strand, I would have to kill him, sadly," said Gendo giving a twisted smile. Ritsuko visibly shook with fear as Gendo started to laugh again.  
"So are we still performing reactivation on Unit 00 tomorrow?" asked Gendo.  
"Yes, we believe that Rei is ready," said Ritsuko starting to calm. "Are we still on for tonight?" she asked. Gendo sighed heavily and turned towards the doctor.  
"I guess," he said smiling as he saw the look of relief come across her features.  
  
~School~  
  
Shinji was sitting next to the basketball looking up at Rei as she sat against the fence of the pool area. Rei turned towards him and found him looking into her eyes. Rei quickly turned and blushed a little as she looked down at the ground. Shinji smiled and turned back towards his new friends. Toji and Kensuke were both starring at the girls.  
"Man their breasts are so big," said Toji as he started to get a nose bleed. Kensuke quickly followed his example as they both looked at Shinji.  
"So who were you starring at?" they both asked moving closer to Shinji.  
"Rei," he said turning back to the blue haired goddess.  
"Why Rei?" asked Toji looking up at the girl.  
"I don't really know why, I just find her very attractive," he said turning back towards his friends.  
"Whatever man," said Toji shrugging. They soon found themselves running around the track before they had to leave.  
"So are you going to ask her out or something?" asked Toji looking over at Shinji.  
"I don't know maybe," he replied looking ahead at the track. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at the sky. He then looked back down at Toji and Kensuke and smiled.  
"Sorry," he said before he started to run again. 'Tomorrow is the day of the 5th,' he told himself. In the locker room inside Rei looked up at the ceiling and then nodded. She still had to worry about reactivation tomorrow, besides Shinji should be able to handle it alone.  
  
~NERV, Time of Reactivation~  
  
Rei was sitting in the locker with her plug suit on. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to find Shinji walking in.  
"Good luck in your test today," said Shinji in a tired dead tone.  
"What is wrong Shinji?" asked Rei slowly standing up in the skin tight suit.  
"Suppressants," he replied before giving her a cold dead smile. Rei just nodded and then started to walk forward. She stopped just in front of Shinji and stared into his eyes. He stared back and then Rei leaned forward and hugged him. Shinji froze and looked down at her head.  
"R-Rei what are you... doing?" he asked.  
"Thanking you and wishing you luck the best of luck in your battle," she said before walking out of locker room. Shinji stared at the door for a moment before he finally smiled. He quickly walked out and found Misato in the observation room. They looked down at the orange form of Eva Unit 00. They listened to the techs talk over a speaker as they connected Rei to Unit 00.  
"Rei, are you ready?" asked Gendo.  
"Yes sir," she replied.  
"Initiate primary contact," said Gendo pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"Main power, contact," Ritsuko commanded. As they were speaking, Shinji was suddenly flooded with a memory from Rei. He watched as Unit 00 went berserk and felt her fear as it started to smash the window that his father stood behind. He felt her pain when the plug launched out of Eva and smacked the ceiling. He continued to fell pain as it fell to the ground. He felt a warm sticky substance stream down his face, and then felt love when he saw his father had rescued Rei. He opened his eyes when he heard an alarm sound.  
"All personnel, level one yellow alert," said a female voice as people began to run around. Shinji quickly made his way to the locker room. He changed into his plug suit and headed for the cage. He was soon tasting blood and seeing a rainbow of colors as he connected to Eva. He felt himself move towards the catapult and then felt g's press on his body.  
/So that's where you'll come out/ said a soft voice in song.  
"I'm getting a high energy reading within the target!" yelled Aoba.  
"What?!" screamed Misato.  
"It's accelerating on its periphery! Starting to converge!" he yelled again.  
"No! Shinji look out!" she screamed as Unit 01 appeared at the surface. Shinji quickly jumped out of the way but was to late as the beam blasted off his Eva's arm. He screamed in pain and looked down at his arm. He couldn't feel or move the damn thing! He headed straight for an elevator and passed out when he felt head on his upper back. When Eva 01 finally made it back to the cage the plug was exposed and the Eva's blood was leaking inside some of the cracks. While they tried to reach Shinji, he was undergoing a transformation inside the plug. The Eva's blood hand touched him and his hair had began to change colors. Suddenly, Shinji's mind was assaulted with images of someone's past. He quickly recognized the reflection of the person when they looked in the mirror.  
"Mother!" he screamed out.  
{Who are you?} questioned a familiar voice.  
{Mom, it's me Shinji} he replied. In his subconscious they both hugged tightly and started to cry. That was when he slowly woke up and looked around. He had full mobility of his arm again and felt a slight sting on his neck. He looked around a little more before he eyes stopped on a head of blue sitting next to him.  
"Hi Rei," he said silently.  
"Hello Shinji," she replied.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Misato has come up with a plan to take out Ramiel. We are to go to Mt. Futago so we can perform a sniper operation. It was determined that you are to be the gunner while I do defense," she said. "Here's a new one," she said throwing Shinji a new plug suit. He quickly rose out of the bed and put on the suit. He started to walk away when he got dizzy and began to fall. Rei tried to catch him but ended up helping him down to the ground. Rei looked up while Shinji looked down. He had landed on top of her, his hands grasping her breasts. Shinji quickly rose up from the ground.  
"Sorry," he said grabbing her hand and helping her up. She just continued to look down at the ground as Shinji made his way towards the door. Rei followed and then ran into his back. She looked up to find him looking at himself in the mirror.  
"What is wrong now Shinji?" she asked.  
"My muscles are bigger. My eyes are a lighter shade of blue and my hair is more red then black now," he said reaching up and grabbing a lock. Rei looked at him for a second before she just continued on out the door. Shinji quickly followed and looked out the window of the Geofront.  
"Are you sure they are suppose to come by this way?" asked Toji as he, Kensuke, and some of their other classmates watched the landscape for any sign of the Eva.  
"I took a peek at my dad's schedules, they are suppose to leave the base at this time," replied Kensuke.  
"Look the mountain is moving!" yelled one of the boys pointing. They all looked over that way as Unit 01 moved into position. Everyone started to cheer as another Eva appeared next to Shinji's.  
"That must Ayanami's!" yelled Kensuke.  
"All right! Go kick some ass!" yelled Toji as the Eva's walked by. Shinji looked over and gave them a peace sign. The boys went nuts and started to cheer louder. Shinji just laughed in his plug.  
{Are those your friends Shinji?} asked a voice. He quickly looked around his plug before the memory of when he passed out came back.  
{Yep, that's Toji and Kensuke} he replied.  
{They are very animated} Yui said back. Shinji started to laugh.  
"What is so funny Shinji?" asked a soft voice as Rei's face appeared in front of him.  
"Just Toji and Kensuke acting like monkeys," he said as they crept ever closer to Mt. Futago.  
  
~Later that night, before Operation Yashima~  
  
Shinji and Rei were sitting on scaffolding waiting for the operation to start. They were both starring out at the large moon in front of them. Shinji was trying to figure out why his body had changed while Rei tried to figure out why she had hugged him before. They didn't talk, they really didn't have a reason to. Suddenly, both of their watches on the plug suits started to beep. They both rose up and started to head for the plugs.  
"Good bye Shinji," Rei said silently.  
"Don't say that, it's too sad," he replied before closing the plug up.  
  
~Operation Yashima~  
  
Shinji pulled the trigger just as Ramiel fired his own beam. The beams met just above a lake and then spun around each other. They both exploded just behind each of their own targets. The Angel started to cool down; while Shinji's gun started to cool as well.  
"Damn Shinji buy some time!" yelled Misato.  
"Yeah, of course!" he yelled grabbing some spare cable and moving the Eva to slid further down the mountain. Suddenly, the Angel started to charge up another beam.  
"Damn he's early!" yelled Misato. The beam started to lance out towards Shinji when suddenly Rei appeared in front of him. She blocked the beam from hitting him and the shield started to melt away.  
"Damn it! Hurry up!" yelled Shinji. The shield completely disintegrated and Rei stuck out the hands of the Eva blocking the beam some more. Shinji watched in horror as her Eva started to bubble and melt in places.  
"Fire Shinji! Fire!" screamed Misato. Shinji pulled the trigger again and watched in satisfaction when it split through Ramiel.  
/Damn... it/ came the weak reply as the angel slowly fell to the ground dead. Unit 00 fell against Shinji and Unit 01. He quickly willed the Eva to grab the plug out of Unit 00. When it was on the ground Shinji opened the super heated plug with his hands and was rewarded with serious burns starting to appear on his hands. He opened the plug and found Rei lying limply in it.  
"Rei! Rei are you okay?" he asked reaching out and shaking her. Her eyes flared open and she looked up at Shinji. She gave him one of her cute rare smiles and he smiled back.  
"Thank god your okay Rei," he said helping her up out of the plug. He threw her arm around his shoulder and started to help her back to the make shift base. When they arrived they were quickly shown to the locker room where they were able to change into better clothes. When they finished Shinji and Rei stood next to each other and then walked to Misato's car. She took them home and constantly talked about how they did a wonderful job. When they arrived back home Misato drank until she passed out in her bed. Rei and Shinji continued to watch TV until Shinji suddenly took off his shirt. Rei gave him a strange look.  
"I was hot," he replied. After another half an hour Rei looked over to find Shinji asleep. She reached out to shake him and when her bare hand came in contact with his skin there was a shock of energy and a bright light came off their bodies. Both of the children suddenly back up from each other, breathing hard.  
"What the heck was that?" Shinji wheezed out.  
"I don't know but it felt very good," gasped Rei walking forward. She quickly sat in his lap and the energy passed between their bodies again. They hugged each other tighter until they both fell asleep.  
  
~Office of Commander Ikari~  
  
"What are you doing this late at night?" asked Ritsuko as she walked into his office.  
"I was looking into why Shinji changed. I think I found the answer," he said looking at his computer.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"I don't know all the details, but when the Eva blood hit Shinji inside the plug his body took it in and changed. Instead of being 25%, he's now 50% angel. I'm going to have to up his dosage of suppressants."  
"So he's on Rei's level of Angel now?" asked Ritsuko.  
"Yes he is," responded Gendo.  
"What does that mean for us?" she asked.  
"I don't know. However, we need to prepare for the arrival of the second child," he said.  
"So Unit 02 and Asuka are coming to Japan?" asked Ritsuko.  
"Yep," he responded. Suddenly alarms began to scream around the Gendo's office. Gendo took a look at his screen and started to sweat.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Shinji and Rei are now both 75% angel now," he said. Ritsuko stared in shock as the alarms died down and two blue targets continued to grow in strength.  
  
There's Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it! What's going to happen with Shinji and Rei becoming more and more angelic. Only time will tell. And what will happen when Asuka shows up in Japan and sees Shinji and Rei acting very familiar with each other? Until Next time! 


	4. Jet Alone and Changes Again!

Info – Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy to the fullest!  
  
Reviewers – Thanks for all the reviews so far, and PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!  
  
"Talking", 'Thinking', /Angel talk/, and {Eva Talk}  
  
~ On to the Story ~  
  
Gendo was still in shock when he woke up lying next to the blonde bombshell. Shinji and Rei were now 75% angel. That was not suppose to happen, and now everything was going against what he had planned. How was he supposed to explain this to SEELE without them freaking out? Before he could continue thinking, the doctor awoke.  
"What are we going to do with them?" she asked almost as if she had read his mind.  
"I do not know. We cannot risk third impact yet, and we cannot just kill them now. I really wish I knew," he said staring at the ceiling.  
"That's the first time our amazing commander has not known the answer," she said with a small giggle. Gendo groaned a little and then looked back at the ceiling.  
'It seems you are getting back at me Shinji,' he thought.  
  
~ Katsuragi Apartment ~  
  
Shinji's eyes slowly slid open in protest to the sun that was currently shining in them. Before he could start scanning the room a wave of pleasurable energy washed through his body. His breathing quickly picked up and he began to practically pant. This of course awakened Rei, and the same sensation washed over her. They reluctantly separated and stared at each other. Rei was going over the changes Shinji had undergone over the night; Shinji was doing the same. Shinji's hair was now a little spikier, a few of the spikes standing up in the air. The color had changed to a bright red with black highlights in some places. His eyes were now a sky blue, and his muscles were now exploding across his entire body. They weren't incredibly huge, but a lot bigger than most 14 year olds had. Rei's hair had grown longer and was spiky just like Shinji's. The color had changed to a deep blue, while her eyes had changed to a dark red going violet. Her 'womanly assets' had grown in size as well.  
"You look different Ikari," she said softly.  
"You do as well," he said in that same tone. They stared at each other for a while longer until Shinji slowly stood up and walked towards his room. He quickly grabbed his clothes for the day and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped and looked at Rei again. She was currently watching TV but she quickly turned her head to look at Shinji. Shinji blushed a little and then moved on to the bathroom. He quickly finished his shower and then walked out to the kitchen. He fixed breakfast for the occupants of the apartment and sat down to eat himself when Misato walked out in barely fitting clothes. She walked over to the fridge grabbed a beer, opened it with one hand, and slammed it down.  
"YEEEHAAA! BLECH! What a way to start the morning," she said happily as she took her own seat at the table.  
"What's wrong with coffee?" asked Shinji.  
"I fail to see what's good about alcoholic beverages in the morning Captain Katsuragi," Rei added on to Shinji's questioned.  
"That's a traditional Japanese breakfast. A little rice and saki!" she yelled reaching over and giving Shinji a nugie. He just took it and gave her a dirty look. He and Rei quickly finished their breakfast and started to prepare for school. Rei went into the shower, while Shinji packed up his homework. Just as Rei came out of her room, the doorbell rang. Shinji opened the door to find Toji and Kensuke standing at the door.  
"Hello Shinji! Hello Rei! Hello Ms. Katsuragi!" they both yelled in unison.  
"Hi boys!" Misato yelled back waving from the kitchen. Both of them began to cry tears of joy before the small group of four left. As soon as the group was a few blocks away from the apartment, Toji and Kensuke drug Shinji into a boy's conversation. Shinji gave a few comments every once in a while, as he was still very mindful that Rei was around. They arrived at school and put up with the usual ramblings of the teacher. Both Rei and Shinji then reported to NERV for testing. As soon as Shinji felt himself growing, his mother began to talk.  
{Ah ha! So she's your girlfriend,} she said in a comical tone.  
{Wha... How in the heck did you figure that one mom?} he questioned as a blush formed on his face.  
{I can see your memories when you sync with me. By the way, would you mind if I killed your father?} she questioned.  
{Why?} he asked back.  
"Concentrate on syncing Shinji!" Ritsuko snapped over the COM.  
"Yes ma'am," replied Shinji closing his eyes.  
{Cause I really don't agree with what he has been doing recently,} she replied.  
{On that note, is there anyway I can get you out of there?} he asked.  
{It is very risky and you might get pulled in too,} she replied quickly, hoping to get his mind off it.  
{Okay mom. But I'm still going to try,} he said softly as he began to sync even more with Unit 01. He opened his sense even more and found that Rei seemed to be having problems syncing with Unit 00. However, she would still be able to fight in it.  
/Rei are you okay?/ he asked.  
/I am fine Shinji, why?/ she asked back.  
/No reason,/ he replied. The test continued on as planned until Commander Ikari walked in. He looked at his son's face in satisfaction. That is until his son opened his eyes and stared down his father. He suddenly got a smug grin on his face and the whole complex rumbled. Everyone's eyes began to open wide as an AT Field began to energize. The thing creating it was Unit 01.  
"Pilot Ikari what are you doing?" asked Gendo in a calm dead tone.  
"It's not me! It's her!" he yelled back.  
"Unit 00 is not producing an AT Field, don't take me for a fool," he replied to his on coolly.  
"Your a fool if you think I was talking about Rei. I think you know whom I'm talking about if your pea sized brain can comprehend it," he spat as a wicked grin came to his face. Everyone looked up at Gendo and found that his face had contorted to one of astonishment as well as his face paling.  
"I... you... she?" he stumbled out. Everyone in the room continued to watch in shock as Gendo slowly came forward closer to the viewing glass. Unit 01 suddenly roared making the entire complex shake. Everyone heard Shinji laugh a little.  
"Okay, okay. I think you scared them enough. Besides, you want to kill just him so make sure no one else is around. I like everyone there, 'cept him of course," Shinji giggled out his eyes sparkling and his lips coming together in an evil smirk. Unit 01 finally went silent as the entire crew watched as Gendo let a few tears slip down his cheek. He quickly turned and left them to finish out the test. The test was quickly completed and Rei and Shinji were allowed to return home. They were in an elevator with Misato and Ritsuko when the two began to talk about some kind of event.  
"The event will happen tomorrow," Ritsuko said.  
"Are they really after our money?" asked Misato.  
"Sadly yes. They do have a pretty impressive machine though," she replied. Misato just nodded and looked down at her two children. She shivered as she remembered the way Shinji had stared down his father like that. They quickly arrived home and Misato sat and watched TV. Shinji was finishing the dishes while Rei read a book at the table. The boy suddenly stepped out of the kitchen and looked around his home. He stared at Rei for a moment and then looked over at Misato.  
"I'm heading' for bed," he spoke softly before leaving the room. Misato just shook her head and Rei didn't seem to realize what just happened. He quickly tore off his shirt and jeans and launched himself into the bed. He quickly fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~EVA Cages~  
  
"She knows everything I have done. She will never forgive me now," he spoke silently as he stared at the head of Unit 01. He heard soft footfalls behind him and turned to find Ritsuko walking up to him. She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
"It will be okay Gendo, you still have me," she said smiling into his back. Gendo just sighed and started to walk away. Ritsuko frowned and looked over at Unit 01.  
"He's mine now, Yui," she said before walking off.  
  
~Shinji's Bedroom~  
  
Shinji awoke with a start and listened to the noises around him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open when he felt another presence coming towards his room. He slowly turned towards his door and watched as Rei slowly slid it open. She looked at him for a moment and walked forward and sat down on his bed.  
/Is everything okay?/ she asked in their minds.  
"Yes Rei, I think I'm okay," he said rubbing his forehead. Rei leaned forward and started to rub his temples. Shinji responded by closing his eyes and enjoying the treatment. Before long he found himself starting to fall asleep.  
"Would it be okay if I stayed here for the night?" she asked. Shinji chuckled and then nodded his head. He slowly laid down and started to fall asleep again.  
  
~Dreamscape~  
  
Shinji was shackled to a wall as Gendo stepped forward. He looked up and felt fear in his heart as his father continued to step forward with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Before Shinji knew what was happening a whip had struck him across the face.  
"Stupid boy! You haven't defeated your enemy yet, and you turned your mother against me! I'm going to hurt you until you understand what your suppose to be doing!" he screamed before the whip came across Shinji again. Shinji screamed in pain and begged his father to stop. The man refused, and continued to pummel him.  
  
~Real World~  
  
Shinji shot straight up in his bed and began to tear up. He felt movement next to him but didn't bother to turn around. He tried to hid his face, but Rei reached over and held his face with her hands on each side. She leaned forward and brought his face closer to hers. Her tongue snaked out and captured one of his tears. She licked up his cheek and stopped just before his eye. She slowly brought her tongue back to her mouth and smiled at the boy in front of her.  
"There I hope you feel better," she said. Shinji stared at her for a moment and then leaned forward and grabbed the girl into an embrace. Before she knew what was going on, his tongue was sliding up her cheek. The energy transferred between them again in sparks. Soon both of them were caught up in the energy and their mouths found each other and soon Shinji was massaging Rei's tongue with his own. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled back from each other and stared at each other. Rei smiled at Shinji and then laid back down. Shinji quickly curled back up against Rei and felt the energy transfer through her body into his. He fell asleep again with a small smile on his face. The next morning found Rei and Shinji sitting at the breakfast table. To everyone's shock, Misato came out of her room, fully clothed.  
"Mi...Misato, you have clothes on," he said, shock coating his voice heavily.  
"Yeah, I've got a meeting to go to, so I probably won't be home until later tonight. Just order out, there's money on the table," she said before walking the door. Shinji just shrugged and continued to eat his meal. Rei had recovered faster than the rest of the household and already had hers done. The two quickly left for school. Meanwhile, at an abandoned ghost town, Misato was board out of her mind.  
"Isn't a hand to hand combat machine powered by a nuclear reactor dangerous?" asked Ritsuko.  
"We think that it is a safer bet than a robot controlled by a child that goes berserk in the middle of a city," said the man as he held up a picture of Unit 01 when its mouth cracked open.  
"We have the technology to control it," said Ritsuko.  
"Really? Can you truly control a psychotic youth such as Shinji Ikari? Apparently, he has attacked his own classmates and father," said the man before turning towards a screen where a few pictures of Shinji attacking Toji and Gendo could be seen. Everyone gasped and turned towards the NERV executive table.  
"We can and will control him," said Ritsuko.  
"That's nice, but I still think most of Tokyo-3's residence would feel safer with a more sane pilot protecting them," he said a smug smile coming across his face.  
"Go ahead and think what ever you want. We still have the only technology to defeat the Angels," said Ritsuko matching his smile.  
"You mean the AT field, we are researching that and will soon have the technology to match it," he said his smile gaining more face. Everyone throughout the entire conference room began to laugh while Misato took another a big gulp of alcohol. Later on, the two women were in their locker room. Misato was pummeling a locker while Ritsuko burned some documents over the sink.  
"DAMN IT SOMEONE IN INTELLIGENCE IS DRAGGING THEIR ASS!" she screamed kicking the locker harder.  
"Calm down Misato, trying to kill a locker won't help any," she said staring at the flames.  
"I know, I know, but how in the hell did they get that information on Shinji?" questioned Misato looking over at the blonde bombshell.  
"I don't know, but I will find out," said Ritsuko before walking out of the room. Misato stared after her for a few seconds before she shook her head and walked out as well.  
  
~ The Apartment ~  
  
Shinji was sitting back enjoying the peace and quite of one of Beethoven's symphonies when the phone rang. He slowly made his way over to the phone and picked it up.  
"Morgue, you kill em' we chill em'," he replied deadly into the phone.  
"Quit screwing around and report to NERV pilot Ikari!" someone yelled over the phone. Shinji sighed and then set it down.  
"I was called to NERV!" he yelled out to Rei before slipping on his shoes and running out the door.  
  
~ The Operation ~  
  
Shinji stared at Misato as she explained what had happened before he was called to NERV and he and Unit 01 moved out to intercept Jet Alone. His sky blue eyes slowly moved towards the window. He continued to stare out the window at the ground below until something smacked his head.  
"Hey! Are you listening to me?" she yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah," he said softly.  
"Good, now let's move out!" she called. Shinji quickly hopped into the plug and waited to be synced with it. Soon enough, the rainbow of colors shot past his vision and he felt his mother's presence grace the cold plug.  
{Hello dear, how are you doing?} she questioned.  
{I'm okay I guess,} Shinji responded.  
{Hmm... I can see why. My little man making out with his little girl friend,} she said in a mother voice held with unseen tears.  
{Ha, Ha, very funny,} he said before Misato's head popped up in front of him.  
"Okay Shinji, the plan is to put me on the Jet Alone so I can manually enter the shut down code so it will cool off and not blow a suburban area to smithereens. While I'm on the Jet Alone, you're going to try and stop it at any cost. Understood?" she questioned.  
"Yes ma'am," he responded. Before anything more could be said, Shinji's view port suddenly showed nothing but blue and white as Unit 01 slid out of the transport plane. He suddenly felt the pull of gravity and looked down to find a huge robot running across the landscape. He finally hit the ground with a solid thump and had to bend his knees to cushion his fall. He willed Unit 01 to looked up and found that JA was still moving away from him. He quickly willed the Eva into a full run behind it. Shinji and Unit 01 quickly caught the rouge nuclear bomb and grabbed its backpack before putting Misato on. She gave him a thumbs up and opened the door before stepping in. When she was in securely, Shinji hopped up and in front of Jet Alone before both of his hands on its shoulder. JA struggled against the power of Unit 01, but didn't move another inch. Meanwhile, Misato had just put the command in and found that it wasn't working.  
"SHIT!!" she screamed as she pounded her fists into the console. She then looked over and found the cooling rods.  
"Guess I better push one of those it, maybe it will work," she said before putting all her strength and weight against one of the poles and pushing it slowly into the core. On the outside, Shinji began to warning from all over the cockpit.  
~Warning! Radiation shields at critical limit!~ the screens around him screamed. Shinji just continued to try and hold off JA.  
{We've got to escape! I'm at my limits here!} he heard his mother scream.  
{So am I, but I trust Misato with my life, just like you!} he yelled. Suddenly, he felt a heart beating heavily. His eyes became unfocused and he lost all connection with his body. He quickly let go of JA and hopped behind it. He punched through the back and yelled to Misato to get into his hand. The woman quickly agreed to it and jumped into it. He set her on the ground and then felt an amazing power boost. The jaw on Unit 01 snapped and the armor on the back split open and eight glowing wings exploded out from the back. Unit 01 howled in rage before it grabbed JA and took off into the air breaking the sound barrier many times over and creating a huge sonic boom. Meanwhile in the control room, Ritsuko was staring wide-eyed at the screen in front of her.  
'Unit 01 is at 300% sync! Is that even possible or safe!' she screamed to herself before she checked everything. She gasped in shock when she saw that Unit 01 was in the upper atmosphere. Misato stared in shock until she saw a small puff of fire way up in the sky. She started to tear up when she saw something falling to the ground in a nosedive. Unit 01 suddenly pulled out of the nosedive and landed on the ground creating a small tremor. Misato stared in shock at the creature. It was missing an arm and most of the armor surrounding it was scarred black or melted. The creature bellowed in rage and pain as the wings slowly folded back into its body. When the wings had disappeared, it knelt to the ground and released the plug. LCL exploded out of the plug and the emergency hatch opened up. Misato crawled up to the plug and looked in to find Shinji sleeping peacefully. She then noticed that he had changed again. His hair would easily reach his lower back now and there were three huge spikes of hair jutting out from the front while the rest of it seemed to lay flat against his head. The color hadn't changed just, only the red had become a brighter red than before. He suddenly stirred and opened his eyes and gazed up at Misato. She was taken aback by the color, both his eyes were colored a deep shade of violet. He smiled suddenly and showed that his incisors had grown into mean looking fangs.  
"Hey," he said softly.  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
~ Meanwhile, somewhere in the Atlantic near the Panama Canal ~  
  
A girl with deep red hair and pure blue eyes stared out at the ocean. She smiled to herself when she turned and caught glimpse of her prized position under a huge tarp, the powerful Unit 02. She went back to watching the coast before she felt someone settle down next to her. She turned and found her other prized position, Kaji.  
"Are you ready to met the Third Child?" he asked.  
"Who cares, he's not a man like you are Kaji," she replied while grabbing his arm and glomping him. She felt Kaji laugh and then smiled to herself.  
"Well, if everything works out, he'll be coming to met us soon," said Kaji looking at the coast himself.  
"Whoopy," Asuka deadpanned showing her displeasure. Kaji just laughed again and then started to walk off. Asuka looked out at the coast again and smiled. 'You better be amazing Third,' she thought to herself.  
  
Sorry it took so long, but I kind of got distracted by school, my forth story idea, the other stories, and sadly writers block. To make up for it, I'm going to try and write another chapter for this story before any other, so don't fear! 


	5. Gaghiel and Daughter?

Info – I'm gonna try and update all my stories as much as possible. Don't hold me to that though.  
  
On with the Story   
  
Shinji sat on the helicopter headphones covering his ears. He was currently listening to the musical poetry of bands like Static X, Disturbed, and Linkin Park. His eyes slowly slid over to look at Toji who was currently trying to hit on Misato with his new hat. Kensuke looked like he was about to have an orgasm over the helicopter they were riding in, while Misato just talked to them. He started to hear their voices bleed through his music and immediately turned it up to its highest volume. Everyone looked over at him and he just grinned before shutting his eyes again. He suddenly felt movement next to him and looked over to find Kensuke leaning over Toji, his face squashed up against the window looking down. Shinji did as well and then he felt a huge pull in his stomach.  
"Angel...Gaghiel," he said softly staring out the window.  
"What was that Shinji?" asked Misato leaning over.  
"Nothing," he replied silently his eyes loosing life again. Misato knew that look and immediately began to get worried. Shinji noticed this and pulled his normal self back. Misato looked at him again and then took a sigh of relief.  
/Did you feel that Shinji?/ Rei asked. Shinji smiled and then slowly sunk into his seat.  
/Yes I did. I guess this connection can reach really far when the people are close/ he replies.  
/I guess it does. Be careful Adam/ she said softly.  
/As with you Lilith my dear/ he replied feeling her blush from here. He felt the helicopter slowly dropping to the deck of the ship and prepared to rise off the helicopter. The chopper finally landed and the door was opened. Misato stepped off first followed by Kensuke who was filming everything, Toji wearing chasing his hat, and finally Shinji still listening to his music. They began to walk across the deck when a red headed girl stomped on Toji's hat her hair and yellow sundress billowing in the wind.  
"Well, hello Misato, how have you been?" she questioned.  
"Just fine. Goodness, you've grown some haven't you?" the older woman questioned back.  
"Uh huh, and I'm not just taller too, my figures grown out as well," she replied her voice full of confidence.  
"Let me introduce you, this is the designated pilot of Eva Unit 02 Asuka Langley Sohryu" Misato said to the three boys. About that time, Asuka's sundress blew up revealing her panties. She immediately went to hit the three boys and managed to hit Kensuke and Toji. When she went to hit Shinji, her wrist was caught and twisted.  
"What do you think your doing?" he growled out his eyes finally open glowing a deep violet.  
"It's the viewing fee!" she spat back at him.  
"Give me a break. If you really didn't want people to see that, why the hell are you wearing a sundress on the deck of a ship moving at this speed during windy weather?" he spits back. She just glared at him not saying a word. "Oh, I see now. You wanted people to see you, in that case, fuck off. My eyes weren't even open," he said releasing her wrist. She went to hit him again, but he simply ducked it while staring at her, his music still playing.  
"Asuka, knock it off!" Misato snapped. The girl looked at Shinji again before stopping and then she started to smile again.  
"So who's the third child?" she asked, her snotty tone back looking over to Toji and Kensuke.  
"He is," Misato said pointing towards Shinji who was currently walking towards his friends. Asuka glared at his back and then nodded.  
"Isn't much too look at."  
"Your not exactly the best out there either," he spits back not turning around.  
  
Later on the Bridge   
  
Misato had been arguing in the control room when Shinji felt two angels presence again. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain. Before anyone could ask what was wrong a voice came out above the rest.  
"Still as confident as ever I see," a man said as he slowly stepped into the bridge.  
"Kaji!" Asuka yelled a small blush coming on to her face. Misato spun around with a look of horror on her face. Before long, they were all heading to the lunch room for a few drinks. Shinji had just decided to put away his headphones and began to listen in to the conversations.  
"So do you have a boyfriend right now?" Kaji asked as he played with Misato's foot.  
"I don't think that's any of your business," she spat back in annoyance.  
"I'm hurt, ow," he says softly pulling away from her foot and taking a drink of tea. He slowly leans forward and looks down the table to Shinji. "So I understand your living with Katsuragi, tell me, is she still wild in bed?"  
"WHAT?" everyone except Shinji yelled. The boy smiled realizing Kaji's little joke and past with Misato and decided to play along.  
"A little but nothing I can't handle," he said leaning back and staring into up to the ceiling in boredom. Toji and Kensuke both looked like fish out of water as their mouths opened and closed. Asuka looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Misato was mimicking the boys, while Kaji also looked a little speechless. Shinji glanced over them all and then started to chuckle a little. "You should all see your faces," he said before laughing his eyes lighting up brightly. Toji and Kensuke started to laugh themselves, Kaji soon joined them, while Asuka and Misato still looked mortified.  
  
Deck of the Over the Rainbow   
  
"So what do you think about the third child?" Kaji asked Asuka as she hummed a little tune and swung her legs through the railings.  
"He's a weird and boring little boy. Nothing like you Kaji," he said grabbing onto his arm.  
"And yet he holds the sync ratio record of 300% in battle," Kaji replied letting her grab him.  
"Mein Gott!" Asuka yelled.  
"Plus, he held a high sync rate in his first battle, 60% without any training."  
"He's a freak, plus his machine is just a test type. That's why it would sync with him so fast. My Unit 02 is the first real Evangelion," he replied snottily.  
"Maybe, but I just don't know. There's something about him," Kaji said before walking off. Asuka began to shake with fury and then came up with an idea. She ran off to find Shinji.  
Shinji was currently riding an escalator with Misato and his friends. He once again had his headphones on tuning out the world. He looked over to Misato and saw she was still shaken from his little tease. He quickly took his headphones off and looked over at her.  
"Calm down Misato, it was only a harmless tease," he said over to her.  
"I know, but Kaji found it so funny. He hasn't changed the jerk!" she yelled.  
"I thought he was okay," said Toji looking over at Kensuke who was filming a wall and yelling about how awesome it was.  
"Do you think," started Shinji.  
"Third child, you're coming with me!" someone yelled over him. He looked up to find Asuka standing at the top of the escalator staring at him. He glared at her then nodded.  
  
Transport Ship, Under the Tarp   
  
"Nice color scheme," he remarked off handedly looking at the bright red Unit 02.  
"This is the first real Evangelion, built for combat purposes and...Hey are you even listening to me?" Asuka questioned him while Shinji closed his eyes and felt out the new presence coming towards the group of ships.  
/Where is it?/ he heard through his mind before underwater tremors struck the ship. Asuka quickly ran out to the railing to see what was going on while Shinji ran towards the cockpit of Eva Unit 02. He had just opened it when Asuka reappeared in her suit.  
"What are you doing?" she questioned.  
"Getting ready to fight in the first 'real' Evangelion," he replies hopping into the cockpit.  
"Well put this on and let me in the cockpit!" she spits. Shinji stares at her for a second grabs the suit and throws it away.  
"You want in the cockpit, fine. But your gonna have to sit on my lap," he says getting ready to close the hatch.  
"No way am I sitting on YOUR lap in MY unit!" she yelled stressing a few points.  
"And there's no way I'M letting a ROOKIE go out into battle alone. Sit in my lap or shut up!" he yells staring at her. She started to protest again when another shock wave was felt. She quickly climbed into the cockpit and sat in his lap. Shinji quickly started to feel the Gaghiel out and was rewarded with finding out that he was heading towards them. He then looked to Asuka and found she was starting up the machine. It gave a few warnings and changed the machine to accept Japanese as well as German. When Unit 02 started to rise, Shinji felt someone invading his mind.  
{Who are you?} it questioned as it continued to attack his mind.  
{Shinji Ikari} he responded, fighting it.  
{You do not feel very human, why?} it questioned back, attacking with more power.  
{Cause I am also Adam, Father of Humanity} he says being rewarded with the pain lessening.  
{Why are you here?} the now female voice questioned back.  
{To beat the Angels, and make sure this girl don't get hurt} he replies.  
{I would never let the Angels hurt my Asuka} the voice says back.  
{Who are you?} he questions.  
{Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu} it says back.  
"Wake up dumkof!" Asuka yelled. Shinji opened his eyes and found Asuka staring at him.  
"What?" he questions back.  
"We just connected to the power outlet so we have power, and the Angel is heading for us. What do we do Mr. Expert?" she shoots at him. Shinji sends a message to Kyoko, telling her to draw the progressive knife. The woman/Eva responds and does quickly.  
/Adam? Why are you helping humans?/ the creature asks.  
/Because they are my sons and daughters/ Shinji shoots back.  
/Traitor. I will kill you!/ Gaghiel screamed as his body shot out of the water. Shinji willed Unit 02 to grab on to the Angel and keep it from destroying the ship. They fought a battle of muscle for a few seconds when a piece of the deck dropped down causing Eva and Angel to fall into the water. Unit 02 quickly grabbed onto the Angel and rode it to the bottom. Shinji then looked down to his hand and noticed that the knife hadn't been lost. He quickly flipped it in his hand and stabbed it into Gaghiel. The creature roared in pain then the spare cable was used making the Eva and pilots snap back. Before they could regain their senses, Shinji felt pain shoot up from his side and chest. He looked down to find his shirt turning red from blood loss. Asuka also screamed out in pain.  
"What is happening to me?" she asked weakly.  
"We have a high sync rate, meaning we feel what Kyoko feels," he says in pain.  
"My mom is dead! And how do you know her name?" Asuka yells back. Before he could answer, Gaghiel bit down again and both of them howled in pain. Shinji quickly willed Eva to crack open the mouth. Asuka was doing the same thing, and both ended up making the Eva go berserk. A sickening crack was heard as they broke his mouth. Both Shinji and Asuka willed Eva to jump down the throat and tear the core from it's resting place. The body quickly followed up that attack with self destruct. Unit 02 landed on the deck and then fell over. Inside the cockpit, Asuka's body was invaded with Shinji's blood. A soft glow went over her body and her hair color changed to a darker red. Both of the children slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other.  
/What happened? I can feel everything instead of see it?/ Asuka asked.  
/Welcome to the world of half Angel, daughter/ Shinji said back. Asuka looked shocked and then blacked out. Shinji chuckled slightly and then looked off towards the plug. /I'll be back with a daughter Rei/ he said.  
/I felt it/ the girl responded, a small smile coming through their feed. Shinji smiled himself and then fell asleep, his and Asuka's wounds closing. 


End file.
